Apenas uma noite
by Star Potter 4Ever
Summary: Melhores amigos. Desde sempre. Mas os acontecimentos de uma única noite podem mudar tudo entre eles. Romance. Taiora.
1. Amigos

Disclaimer: Os personagens de Digimon pertencem a Akiyoshi Hongo.

Sinopse: Melhores amigos. Desde sempre. Mas os acontecimentos de uma noite podem mudar tudo entre eles.

**Apenas uma noite**

**Capítulo 1 – Amigos **

O som da campainha do telefone ecoa no apartamento da família Takenouchi. Sora interrompe a lavagem da louça a vai até a sala atender a ligação.

– Alô?

– Sora?

– Oi Kari!

– Você vai estar em casa mais tarde?

– Vou sim, só vou fazer umas compras pra minha mãe daqui a pouco, mas vou voltar logo... por quê?

– É que a Yolei e eu pensamos em passar aí...

– Legal, podem vir então!

– Que tal lá pelas três?

– Ótimo!

– Então até lá!

– Até!

Mais tarde, Sora está acabando de guardar as compras quando Kari e Yolei chegam.

– Oi, meninas! Puxa, mas que pontualidade, hein?

– É que a Yolei não gosta de se atrasar...

– Boa tarde, sra.Takenouchi!

– Boa tarde, meninas!

– Mãe, eu já terminei de arrumar tudo.

– Está bem, filha.

Yolei e Kari seguem Sora até seu quarto para pôr as novidades em dia.

– Estou tão feliz porque a Mimi vai voltar a morar aqui! – Yolei comenta animada.

– Eu também, sinto muita falta dela...

– Todas nós sentimos, Sora. Vai ser muito bom tê-la de volta – Kari concorda com as amigas – Ela chega amanhã, não é?

– É sim. Quando ela me ligou ontem disse que só ia dar pra chegar no sábado...

– Sora, por que você comprou refrigerante de uva? Não me lembro de ter colocado na lista – a mãe de Sora pergunta da cozinha.

– Não mãe, não estava na lista, eu comprei porque o Tai vem aqui mais tarde e ele adora refrigerante de uva...

– É verdade, tinha esquecido disso...

– O Tai vem aqui hoje? – Kari pergunta curiosa.

– Vem sim, nós combinamos de ver uns filmes.

– Sabe, eu acho muito legal vocês continuarem sendo amigos depois de tanto tempo...

– É, acho que vocês dois conhecem um ao outro melhor do que ninguém...

– Pode apostar que sim.

– Gente, acabei de ter uma idéia genial! – Yolei diz quase gritando, surpreendendo Sora e Kari.

– Que idéia? E sobre o quê? – Sora pergunta confusa.

– Sobre a Mimi. Que tal darmos uma festa de boas-vindas pra ela?

– Ótima idéia, Yolei!

– Ela vai adorar, com certeza!

Kari e Sora apóiam animadamente a idéia de Yolei.

– Mas onde vai ser a festa?

– Hum... eu não tinha pensado nisso – Yolei responde com um sorriso sem graça.

– Pode ser aqui, os meus pais vão viajar esse fim-de-semana – Sora propõe baixando um pouco a voz.

– Sério? Perfeito! Então vamos fazer a festa amanhã à noite! – Yolei exclama animada.

– A que horas seus pais vão viajar, Sora?

– Amanhã de manhã, bem cedo. E só vão voltar no domingo à noite.

– Ótimo! Assim dá tempo de arrumar tudo e não vai ter nenhum problema!

– Assim espero. Tomara que dê certo...

* * *

Depois do jantar, Tai e Sora estão sentados no tapete da sala, vendo tv e dividindo uma tigela de pipocas.

– Gostei desse filme. Achei bem realista – Sora comenta quando o segundo filme acaba.

– Realista?

– É, no sentido de que todos nós temos o hábito de procurar as coisas longe, quando na verdade o que realmente queremos está mais perto do que a gente imagina...

– Sabe, acho que isso é verdade. Lembra quando a gente estava procurando o 8º digisescolhido? Passamos o maior sufoco! E pensar que a Kari estava tão perto o tempo todo...

– Pois é. Acho que isso também acontece no amor, você não acha?

– Bom, disso você entende, não é, digiescolhida do amor? – Tai pergunta em tom de brincadeira.

– Bobo! Estou falando sério! Passamos muito tempo procurando a pessoa certa...

– E muitas vezes essa pessoa está bem na nossa frente. Acho que isso é possível sim.

– Será que dá tempo de ver mais um filme? – Sora pergunta depois de uma pausa.

– Dá sim. Vamos ver esse aqui – Tai responde dando o play no controle remoto – Oops! Acho que peguei o filme errado...

– Somos nós dois, olha só que gracinha! – Sora exclama ao ver imagens dela e Tai brincando no parque.

– Acho que a gente tinha uns seis anos nessa época...

– Lembro que nossos pais nos levavam pra brincar no parque e a gente ficava lá por horas...

– É verdade. Somos amigos há tanto tempo, não é?

– É sim. Sabe que hoje a Kari veio aqui e disse que achava que você e eu nos conhecíamos melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa.

– E ela tem razão. Eu sei de uma coisa que você adora: cócegas! – Tai diz com um sorriso, seguido de um "ataque" de cócegas a Sora.

– Ah, pára, Tai, pára! – ela diz entre risadas.

– Você é muito escandalosa, Sora!

– Nada disso, você é que é um maluco!

– Tá bem, como se você também não fosse... Vou pegar alguma coisa pra beber – ele diz se levantando – Pego pra você também?

– Tá legal.

– Ah, você comprou refrigerante de uva! – Tai diz ao abrir a geladeira.

– Comprei sim, sei que você adora...

– Valeu mesmo, Sora – ele diz dando um beijo na bochecha da amiga, enquanto lhe entrega uma latinha de refrigerante.

– De nada. Ah, ainda não te contei sobre a festa de amanhã!

– Que festa?

– É que como a Mimi vai voltar amanhã, a Yolei, a Kari e eu resolvemos dar uma festa de boas-vindas pra ela.

– Tinha esquecido que a Mimi vai voltar a morar aqui... Nossa, como aquela garota fala! Mas vai ser bom tê-la de volta. E quando vai ser a festa?

– Amanhã à noite.

– Legal. E onde vai ser?

– Aqui.

– Aqui? E a sua mãe não vai se importar?

– Não, já que ela e o papai vão viajar amanhã de manhã...

– Ah... entendi! Nada de supervisão. Vai ser divertido! Bom, eu tenho que ir agora, já está ficando tarde...

– Tudo bem, deixa esse vídeo aqui? Quero ver mais um pouquinho...

– Ok. Até amanhã, então. A gente se vê na festa!

– Até amanhã, Tai. Boa noite.

– Boa noite, Sora.

Depois que Tai vai embora, Sora ainda fica algum tempo vendo o vídeo de quando eles eram crianças.

_É verdade, o Tai e eu somos amigos desde sempre. Eu sei que haja o que houver, a nossa amizade será sempre um porto seguro _– ela pensa enquanto vê as últimas imagens do filme.

– _Sora, está na hora de irmos. Diga tchau ao Tai – sua mãe diz segurando sua mão._

– _Tchau, Tai._

– _Tchau, Sora. _

**Nessa noite, no apartamento da família Kamiya... **

– A Sora te contou da festa, maninho?

– Contou sim.

– Acho que a Mimi vai gostar, não vai?

– Claro que vai, ela adora festas! É impressionante...

– Vai ser muito legal, mal posso esperar!

– É, vai sim... Sabe Kari, eu não sei por que mas estou com o pressentimento de que alguma coisa importante vai acontecer amanhã...

– É mesmo? E o que poderia ser?

– Não sei. Mas seja lá o que for, espero que seja uma coisa boa...

Continua...

**Nota da autora: **

**Oi! Depois de tanto tempo resolvi voltar às origens e escrever mais uma fic de Digimon, assim como a minha 1ª fic! Acho que o retorno da 1ª fase acabou me inspirando... Bom, deixem reviews dizendo o que estão achando da fic, ok? **

**Beijinhos!**

**Estelar **


	2. Noite de sábado

**Capítulo 2 – Noite de sábado **

– Ah, Sora, estou tão feliz de voltar pra cá!

– É muito bom ter você de volta, Mimi!

* * *

A noite transcorre calmamente, com a festa de boas-vindas para Mmi sendo um sucesso. Ela e Sora estão conversando no terraço quando Tai e Izzy chegam.

– Não sei com que milagre os vizinhos ainda não reclamaram do barulho... – Tai comenta aproximando-se das garotas.

– Mas a música nem está tão alta assim...

– É verdade, Sora. E por falar em música, essa é minha favorita! Vem Izzy, vamos dançar! – Mimi exclama animada e sai puxando Izzy pela mão.

– Claro, Mimi. Até depois, pessoal! – ele diz voltando rapidamente para a sala.

– Acho que não tem ninguém que esteja mais feliz com o retorno da Mimi do que o Izzy...

– É mesmo. Agora eles não vão mais ter que namorar à distância. Isso deve ser muito ruim.

– Eles não são os únicos que estão "in love". Olha só o Tk e a Kari, eles não se largam desde que reataram! – Sora comenta observando os dois.

– Ainda bem que eles voltaram e tomara que não se separem de novo porque eu não agüentava mais a Kari de mau humor toda vez que eles brigavam! – Tai diz divertido, fazendo Sora rir – Mas e a anfitriã da festa, também está se divertindo?

– Estou sim. Tá a fim de voltar lá pra dentro e dançar um pouco?

– Você sabe que eu sou um péssimo dançarino...

– E você sabe que eu não me importo...

**Mais tarde... **

– Sora! Não acredito que você não tenha me contado a novidade!

– Que novidade, Mimi? Do que você está falando?

– De você e do Tai, ora!

– O que tem a gente?

– Como o que é que tem? Vocês não estão juntos?

– Não, claro que não, Mimi! De onde você tirou isso!

– É que eu vi vocês dois dançando e achei que finalmente tivessem se acertado.

– Você continua insistindo nisso, não é? O Tai e eu somos amigos, Mimi! Isso não vai mudar. Além do mais é uma festa, é normal as pessoas dançarem!

– Está bem, se você está dizendo... Mas mesmo assim você estava diferente quando estava dançando com o Tai agora há pouco...

– Porque ele não sabe dançar? – Sora pergunta sarcástica.

– Não! – Mimi responde impaciente – Você e o Tai parecem se entender de um jeito especial... Além disso, não posso deixar de dizer que vocês forma um casal lindo!

– Você tem cada idéia, Mimi!

* * *

– Oi, maninho! Lembra que você disse ontem que tinha um pressentimento de que alguma coisa ia acontecer hoje? E aí, já aconteceu?

– Não, Kari. Pelo menos até agora não.

– Vai ver é que hoje você vai conhecer a sua alma-gêmea! Quem sabe não é aquela garota que está olhando pra você agora? – Kari diz indicando com o olhar uma das amigas de Mimi.

– Ah, não fala besteira, Kari! Além do mais ela não faz o meu tipo...

– Que seja então, mas de qualquer forma, a noite ainda não terminou...

* * *

– Sora, quero te perguntar uma coisa.

– Pode falar, Yolei. O que é?

– Eu tenho uma amiga que está a fim de conhecer o Matt. Tudo bem pra você se eu apresentar os dois?

– Yolei, o meu namoro com o Matt já acabou há quase um ano! Claro quep ode apresentá-lo pra sua amiga!

– Ah, tudo bem. Era só pra ter certeza – Yolei responde com um sorriso.

* * *

No final da festa, a altas horas da madrugada, todos já se foram, com exceção de Tai e é obvio, da anfitriã.

– Eu já tô indo, Sora. A festa foi demais, mas já é muito tarde... ou mutio cedo. Não sei direito... – Tai diz um tanto "confuso".

– Mas você não pode dirigir desse jeito!

– É, acho que você tem razão...

– Então chama um táxi, ora!

– Boa idéia! Você é inteligente mesmo, Sora!

– E você bebeu mais do que devia!

– Olha só quem fala! Não sou eu que tô tentando telefonar com o telefone ao contrário...

Sora dá risada ao perceber que está segurando o telefone do lado errado.

– Mas o que é que tem? Afinal, é uma festa, né?

– É, só que você é fraquinha pra bebida, não pode beber nem champanhe que já fica "alegre" demais!

– Ah, deixa isso pra lá! Escuta, por que você não fica aqui hoje?

– Aqui? É, por que não? Você é muito legal, Sora! Por isso eu te adoro tanto! – Tai diz sentando-se no sofá – A Kari é que é muito malvada, me abandonou aqui pra ir pra casa com o Tk...

– Pára de ser chato, eles só estavam querendo ficar juntos! – Sora responde sentando-se perto dele.

– O nosso grupo tem muitos casais, você não acha?

– É mesmo... além do Tk e da Kari...

– Tem o Izzy e a Mimi...

– A Yolei e o Ken... Sem contar os que já terminaram!

– Você e o Matt...

– A Mimi e o Joe...

– A Kari e o Davis...

– É engraçado... Já rolou alguma coisa entre quase todo mundo. Menos com a gente.

– Agora que você falou, é mesmo.

– Por que será que a gente nunca... por que nunca rolou nada entre a gente?

– Sei lá, acho que ia ser muito estranho...

– É, ia ser muito esquisito mesmo...

Eles ficam em silêncio por alguns instantes, contemplando a sala vazia.

– Mas isso não quer dizer que a gente não possa experimentar... – Tai diz quebrando o silêncio.

– Experimentar o quê? – Sora pergunta confusa, virando-se para ele.

– Alguma coisa, tipo... um beijo, sei lá.

– Um beijo? Você e eu? Você tá brincando, né?

– Ah, só pra ver como seria...

– É... não custa nada experimentar...

Eles aproximam-se um pouco mais e unem seus lábios em um rápido beijo.

– Até que não foi tão esquisito assim... – Tai comenta quando se afastam.

– É, não foi... – Sora responde sorrindo um pouco sem jeito – Na verdade foi...

– Muito bom?

– Com certeza. Mais uma vez?

– Pode apostar que sim.

Então eles se beijam novamente, mas dessa vez se permitem aprofundar o beijo, deixando levar pelo momento. Quando seus lábios se desencontram, eles observam um ao outro por alguns segundos e depois, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, continuam a se beijar, agora inda mais intensamente.

* * *

Enquanto a madrugada de sábado se vai e a manhã de domingo se aproxima, Sora e Tai continuam com seu jogo perigoso, onde um beijo leva outro e logo os faz perder por completo o controle da situação.

Continua...

_Nota da autora: _

_Oi povo! É muito bom saber que estão gostando da fic, continuem acompanhando e deixando reviews, ok? _

_Suzumi Hina: Oi! Espero que você tenha gostado do 2º capítulo também! Beijos! _

_Suzuno: As coisas esquentaram na festa, né? Que bom que você tá gostando da fic! Beijos!_

_Tsuki Koorime: Eu também curtia bastante as primeiras fases, mais a 1ª. Continue acompanhando! Beijos! _

_Marine Ryuuzaki: Fico feliz que você tenha gostado tanto assim do 1º capítulo! Com certeza vem muito romance por aí! Beijos!_

_Miharu Nakamura: Oi! Também adoro Tai/Sora! O cap2 demorou um pouquinho, mas espero atualizar os outros mais depressa. Beijos! _

_Bjks pra todo mundo! _

_Estelar _


	3. Negação

**Capítulo 3 – Negação **

Os fortes raios de sol entram pelas frestas da janela do quarto. Sora abre os olhos lentamente, se vira para o despertador e se surpreende ao ver que já passa das onze horas da manhã.

_Nossa, já é tão tarde! Mas ainda estou com tanto sono... Nem me lembro a que horas fui dormir ontem... Que estranho, sonhei que tinha passado a noite com o Tai..._

* * *

Os sons produzidos pelo trânsito e pelo movimento da cidade ao redor, despertam Tai de seu sono.

_Mas que dor-de-cabeça! Que horas são? Não lembro direito do que aconteceu ontem, só que estava com a Sora e..._

* * *

– Tai!

– Sora!

Eles se encaram completamente chocados com a situação em que se encontram.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – Tai pergunta nervoso.

– O que eu estou fazendo aqui! O que você está fazendo no meu quarto? E na minha cama? – Sora pergunta ainda mais nervosa – Eu achei que tivesse sido um sonho!

– Sonho?

– Que nós... dormimos juntos... Não foi só um sonho, não é? – Sora pergunta observando Tai atentamente.

Ao olhar em volta, a pergunta é imediatamente respondida. A cama desfeita e as roupas espalhadas pelo chão do quarto não deixam dúvidas.

– Essa não, não pode ser! Nós não podemos ter feito isso!

– Mas fizemos. Puxa vida, agora eu lembro! A gente estava na sala, depois da festa; aí você falou pra gente experimentar nos beijarmos uma vez...

– É verdade! E aí nos beijamos de novo e depois...

– De novo. Depois a gente veio pra cá e aí...

– Minha nossa, isso não devia ter acontecido! Foi um grande erro, um erro enorme!

– E o que nós vamos fazer agora?

– Sabe, eu acho que isso só aconteceu porque a gente bebeu além da conta na festa...

– É... vamos pensar nisso como um... acidente!

– Ótimo! É melhor fingirmos que não aconteceu nada.

– Isso mesmo, vamos deixar isso pra lá!

Eles permanecem em um silêncio incômodo durante algum tempo.

– Então... acho melhor eu ir embora agora, afinal, já é quase hora do almoço... – Tai diz indicando o relógio sobre o criado-mudo.

– Hora do almoço, claro! – Sora responde sem jeito – O que você está fazendo?

– Pegando as minhas roupas, ora! Eu tenho que me vestir antes de sair daqui, não é?

– É verdade, eu também preciso me vestir... – Sora responde levantando-se da cama, ainda enrolada com o lençol.

Ela recolhe as roupas e senta-se na cama, pensativa.

– Tai, o que nós fizemos foi uma completa loucura...

– É, eu sei. Não devíamos ter feito isso, mas agora já foi; não há nada que a gente possa fazer agora, a não ser... tentar esquecer e seguir em frente – Tai responde calçando os sapatos – Eu vou indo agora, tô morrendo de fome...

– Eu te convidaria pra almoçar, mas acho que nós precisamos de um tempo sozinhos agora, não é?

– É verdade. Então... até logo, Sora. A gente se vê depois – Tai diz aproximando-se de Sora, mas devido à situação ele apenas estende a mão para ela.

– Até logo, Tai. Nos vemos depois – ela responde apertando a mão dele, dando um sorrisinho sem graça.

Depois que Tai vai embora, Sora se veste, arruma sua cama e resolve telefonar para pedir um almoço. Enquanto espera a refeição, ela reflete sobre os acontecimentos recentes.

_Eu ainda não acredito que isso está acontecendo. O Tai é meu melhor amigo! Como pudemos ir tão longe a ponto de passar uma noite juntos? Agora nunca mais vai ser a mesma coisa, não importa o quanto a gente tente ignorar; depois dessa noite tudo mudou. Mas que droga! Por que tínhamos que estragar tudo? Por quê? Mas o que está mesmo me deixando maluca é que não foi nem um pouco estranho, nem esquisito, nem ruim. Pelo contrário, quando estava com o Tai lembro de ter me sentido muito bem. Não parecia que estávamos fazendo nada errado. Foi muito bom sentir os beijos e as carícias dele a noite toda... Não, não! Tai é meu melhor amigo, eu não posso ficar imaginando nada disso! Combinamos fingir que não aconteceu nada e continuarmos como antes e é isso que eu vou fazer, não importa o quanto seja difícil!_

* * *

– Nossa, finalmente você apareceu, hein? Achei que não ia mais voltar pra casa... – Kari comenta logo que o irmão chega em casa – Você dormiu lá na Sora?

– Dormi sim. O almoço já tá pronto? Tô morrendo de fome! – Tai responde rapidamente.

– Está sim. Vem, vamos almoçar.

Durante o almoço, Tai se mostra calado e distante. _Engraçado, não parece ter problema nenhum pra Kari ou pra qualquer pessoa o fato de eu ter dormido na casa da Sora. Claro, afinal, nós somos amigos. Só amigos. Ainda não acredito que tenha dado uma mancada tão grande ontem! Depois disso a minha amizade com a Sora ficou muito abalada. Também, não é pra menos, nós levamos tudo às últimas conseqüências... Mas mesmo tendo sido um grande erro, não foi exatamente uma experiência ruim. A quem estou querendo enganar? Foi muito bom tê-la nos meu braços daquele jeito, foi... incrível! Ah não, eu devo estar ficando maluco! É da Sora que eu estou falando, isso não devia estar acontecendo! É melhor esquecer isso de uma vez e tentar fazer as coisas entre nós voltarem ao normal... _

– Maninho?

– Hã? Oi Kari, o que foi?

– Nada, é só que você parece distraído. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Não, não aconteceu nada. Está tudo bem, tudo normal.

* * *

Mais tarde, Mimi convida Sora para ir ao shopping e as duas passam horas entrando e saindo de várias lojas.

– Nossa, você é mesmo viciada em compras, não é, Mimi?

– Tá, eu admito. Não resisto se passar em frente a uma vitrine...

Quando elas resolvem ir fazer um lanche na praça de alimentação, encontram seus amigos "digiescolhidos", Tai e Joe.

– Oi, garotos! Não esperava encontrar vocês aqui! Estão só passeando ou vieram fazer compras também? – Mimi pergunta sentando-se à mesa em que eles estão.

– Oi, meninas! Estamos só dando uma volta, pra passar o tempo – Tai responde bebendo um gole de seu refrigerante.

– Não sei como você consegue andar por aí carregando todas essas sacolas, Mimi...

– Ah, Joe, não seja chato!

Sora e Tai dão risada, mas no momento em que seus olhares se encontram, eles param de rir imediatamente, desviando o olhar. Nesse momento, o celular de Joe toca; ele verifica o número e levanta-se da mesa, pedindo licença para atender a ligação.

– E então Mimi, como está sendo voltar a morar aqui no Japão depois de tanto tempo?

– Está sendo ótimo, Tai! É claro que eu gostava de morar nos EUA, mas sem dúvida prefiro o Japão! Me sinto mais em casa, eu acho... – Mimi responde sorridente – Gente, eu vou buscar mais batata-frita, já volto! – ela completa, se levantando.

Quando Mimi se afasta, deixando Tai e Sora sozinhos, passa reinar um silêncio constrangedor entre eles. Isso não era normal, de longe era possível perceber que havia algo errado. Quando Joe retorna, Mimi o encontra antes de chegar à mesa:

– Escuta Joe, você não acha que tem alguma coisa estranha com o Tai e a Sora? – ela pergunta em voz baixa.

– Agora, que você falou... eles estão meio esquisitos mesmo, principalmente um com o outro... – ele responde no mesmo tom de voz.

– O que será que aconteceu? Bom, o que quer que tenha sido aposto que a Sora vai acabar me contando...

Continua...

**Nota da autora: **

**Oi gente! Mil desculpas pela demora na atualização! Tive uns problemas com o meu pc, mas agora já está tudo bem! Muito obrigada a todo mundo que está lendo e deixando reviews, espero que continuem acompanhando a fic! **

**Tsuki Koorime: Oi! A coisa esquentou mesmo! Vc tá falando daquela minha fic de X-men? Se for, eu tb achei que essa parte ficou um pouquinho parecida depois que escrevi, mas acho que as semelhanças param por aí... Que bom que vc tá gostando da estória! Obrigada pela review! Bjks! **

**Suzuno: Concordo totalmente com vc: Tai e Sora formam um casal perfeito! Naquela cena do presente eu tb jurava que eles iam finalmente se acertar, foi uma decepção o que aconteceu de verdade, mas fazer o quê, né? Pra isso existem as fanfics rsrs! Valeu pela review! Bjks! **

**Ai-chan: Oi! Finalmente apareceu por aqui, né moça? Rsrs! As coisas esquentaram bastante, mas preferi deixar tudo meio implícito, sem descrição, pra não ficar muito impróprio rsrs! Até o próximo capítulo! Bjks! **

**Rayana Wolfer: O Tai tb é meu personagem preferido e tb apóio Taiora 4ever! Obrigada pela review! Bjks! **

**Beijinhos pra todos! **

**Estelar **


	4. Irresistível

**Capítulo 4 – Irresistível **

Depois que se despedem de Tai e Joe, as garotas seguem seu caminho e Mimi decide falar com Sora sobre o seu aparente comportamento estranho:

– Sora... aconteceu alguma coisa com você ultimamente?

– Como assim?

– É que você tem andado meio diferente, especialmente quando está com o Tai; ele também está meio estranho...

– Não Mimi, não aconteceu nada e eu não estou estranha. Nem o Tai. Não sei do que você está falando! – Sora responde nervosa.

– Está bem. Mas... se estivesse acontecendo alguma coisa você me contaria, certo?

Sora pensa um pouco antes de responder.

– Certo. Claro que contaria, Mimi.

_A Mimi é minha melhor amiga e eu não gosto de mentir pra ela, mas não posso contar o que aconteceu entre mim e o Tai. Se eu contasse, só seria mais difícil esquecer o que houve..._ – Sora reflete a caminho de casa.

No dia seguinte, depois das aulas, Sora volta para casa ainda com o pensamento fixo na noite da festa.

_Nem consegui me concentrar direito hoje, não tiro aquela noite do meu pensamento, ou melhor, não tiro o Tai do meu pensamento! – ela pensa durante o banho – Talvez o melhor a fazer seja me afastar um pouco dele... mas eu não quero fazer isso! Porque ele é o meu melhor amigo, e também porque... eu gostei muito de tudo que rolou. Não posso negar isso, apesar de ser muito errado. Preciso parar de pensar nisso, não posso continuar assim. É isso, por mais difícil que seja eu tenho que me afastar do Tai, pelo menos temporariamente, até que eu pare de pensar nele desse jeito. Aí depois quem sabe nós possamos voltar a ser amigos como antes... _

Mesmo tendo decidido afastar-se de Tai, durante o almoço com sua mãe, Sora descobre que isso não será uma tarefa fácil.

– Querida, você pode fazer o favor de ir entregar uma encomenda à sra.Kamiya mais tarde?

– Lá na casa do Tai? – Sora pergunta surpresa.

– Claro, Sora. Aonde mais seria?

– Mas mãe, é que eu tenho muita coisa pra estudar e...

– Não vai demorar nada, você volta num instante.

– Está bem, mãe; eu vou – Sora concorda, ainda que contra a sua vontade.

_Que ótimo! Agora vou ter que ver o Tai de qualquer jeito! Talvez ele não esteja em casa... Mas uma parte de mim deseja que ele esteja sim porque quer muito vê-lo... _

* * *

_Eu devia estar maluco de achar que as coisas entre mim e a Sora iam continuar como antes depois do que houve! A verdade é que não podemos nem estar juntos no mesmo lugar; pelo menos não sozinhos... Isso ficou bem claro quando nos encontramos no shopping ontem _– Tai reflete deitado em sua cama, encarando o teto, distraído – _Foi mesmo um grande erro termos dormido juntos, mas ainda assim, por mais que pareça loucura, eu ia adorar fazer tudo de novo..._ – ele suspira ao ouvir a campainha tocar e levanta-se para atender a porta.

– Oi, Tai.

– Sora! Oi, não esperava que viesse aqui... – ele diz surpreso ao ver Sora, principalmente por ter estado pensando nela há um minuto.

– Pois é, nem eu. A sua mãe está em casa?

– Não, ela saiu com o meu pai já faz um tempo.

– E a Kari?

– Ela também não está.

– Então... isso quer dizer que você está... sozinho?

– É, eu estou sim.

Eles ficam em silêncio. Sora continua parada do lado de fora enquanto Tai continua segurando a porta aberta.

– Você vai entrar ou vai ficar aí fora?

– Bem, eu... está bem.

Sora entra e caminha alguns passos hesitantes até a sala.

– A minha mãe me mandou trazer uma encomenda da sua mãe. Você pode entregar pra ela?

– Claro, assim que ela chegar eu entrego sim – Tai responde fechando a porta e vindo ao encontro de Sora – Sabe Sora, eu andei pensando... por mais que a gente tente, as coisas entre nós não vão voltar a ser como antes, não dá...

– É, eu também acho isso... Por isso acho que deveríamos nos afastar um pouco, pelo menos por enquanto, até a gente esquecer o que houve...

– Talvez você tenha razão. Mas fazer isso é muito difícil por dois motivos...

– Quais motivos?

– Nós sempre estivemos juntos, o tempo todo. Não quero me afastar de você... – Tai afirma sério, sentando-se no sofá.

– Eu também não quero... – Sora responde sentando-se ao lado dele.

– E o segundo motivo é que... está difícil esquecer o que houve... – ele diz em voz baixa, virando-se para ela.

Sora o observa atentamente por alguns instantes. _Como posso esquecer se não tiro você do meu pensamento? _

Ela aproxima-se mais de Tai e coloca as duas mãos em seu rosto. Ele apenas observa surpreso enquanto ela aproxima seus lábios dos dele lentamente. Ele corresponde imediatamente, e sem pensar duas vezes a abraça, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo.

Eles continuam curtindo o momento intensamente até que escutam o barulho de chaves na fechadura da porta. Os dois interrompem o beijo e levantam-se do sofá rapidamente, segundos antes dos pais de Tai abrirem a porta.

– Olá, Sora! Como vai?

– Tudo bem, sra.Kamiya. A minha mãe me mandou entregar isso pra senhora – Sora responde nervosa, pegando o pacote que havia deixado na mesinha de centro e o entregando à mãe de Tai.

– Ah, sim, obrigada, querida.

– Eu preciso ir agora – ela diz virando-se para Tai – Até logo, sr. e sra. Kamiya. Até outro dia, Tai.

– Claro, Sora. A gente se fala depois – Tai responde tentando soar casual.

Depois que Sora se vai, Tai se pergunta o que estará acontecendo de verdade entre eles.

* * *

Logo depois de sair do apartamento de Tai, Sora dirige-se até a casa de Mimi.

– Sora, que bom te ver! – Mimi exclama animada ao abrir a porta para a amiga.

– Mimi, eu preciso falar com você. Urgente!

– Nossa, o que pode ser tão importante assim?

– É que está acontecendo algo novo e muito forte comigo e eu preciso te contar.

– Você está me deixando muito curiosa! Vem, vamos pro meu quarto...

**No quarto de Mimi... **

– E então, Sora? O que aconteceu? Que mistério todo é esse?

– Bom... pra começar, lembra que você vivia insistindo que o Tai e eu formávamos um casal lindo, que devíamos ficar juntos e tudo o mais?

– Claro que lembro. E você sempre disse que isso era bobagem e que vocês eram bons amigos...

– Pois é, mas acontece que sábado à noite as coisas mudaram.

– Mudaram como?

– Depois da festa, quando todo mundo foi embora, o Tai e eu ficamos conversando, e começamos a falar sobre os casais que existem no nosso grupo; aí eu perguntei pra ele por que nunca tinha rolado nada entre a gente e nós dois concordamos que isso seria muito estranho. Mas aí ele disse que a gente devia experimentar mesmo assim...

– E aí?

– Nós nos beijamos.

– Vocês se beijaram? Sério mesmo? Puxa vida, eu...

– Você já ficou surpresa nessa parte? A história ainda não acabou!

– Tem mais?

– Tem sim. Tanto ele quanto eu tínhamos bebido um pouco a mais do que devíamos...

– Um pouco?

– É, mas o suficiente pra fazer besteira. Depois do beijo, nós nos beijamos de novo e depois outra vez e aí...

– E aí o quê, Sora? Fala de uma vez!

– Nós transamos.

– O quê? Você e o Tai... transaram? Você não está falando sério, está?

– Estou sim, Mimi. Muito sério.

– Quer dizer que vocês estão juntos agora!

– Não exatamente...

– Mas por que não?

– Porque nós dois concordamos que foi tudo um grande erro e que era melhor esquecer o que houve e continuarmos sendo só amigos.

– Bom, se vocês acham que é melhor assim...

– Esse é o problema: isso não é o melhor, porque quando nós ficamos juntos não foi estranho, nem esquisito, nem ruim como deveria ter sido se tivesse sido mesmo um erro.

– Mas se não foi estranho então quer dizer que foi...

– Ótimo! Totalmente incrível! Eu sei que não devia estar me sentindo assim, mas não consigo parar de pensar no Tai e em como foi gostoso estar com ele... na cama...

– Puxa vida, aposto que você nunca tinha imaginado que isso podia acontecer...

– E pra completar, agora há pouco quando estava na casa dele, não consegui resistir e dei um beijo nele!

– E ele?

– Ele correspondeu e nós só paramos porque os pais dele chegaram. A questão é: mesmo que eu tenha tentado negar, não posso mais esconder, preciso admitir de uma vez! Eu adorei, amei, ter uma relação "não-platônica" com o Tai!

– Sabe Sora, eu gostaria de dizer que estou surpresa com isso, mas a verdade é que não estou não. Sempre deu pra perceber de longe a "química" entre vocês, era só uma questão de tempo ate que rolasse alguma coisa... Mas agora me conta: como o Tai é na cama?

– Ai, Mimi, você sempre quer saber os detalhes de tudo mesmo, hein?

– Ah, eu só estou curiosa, só isso...

– Ele é... demais!

– Melhor que o Matt?

Sora olha para Mimi com cara de "você não tem jeito mesmo, não é?" e então responde com um sorriso sem jeito:

– Muito melhor. Não dá nem pra comparar...

– Então o que você tem a fazer é aproveitar a oportunidade, Sora!

– Você acha?

– Claro, com certeza!

– Não sei não, Mimi. Tenho medo de que não dê certo... não quero perder o meu melhor amigo...

Continua...

**Nota da autora: **

**Oi povo! Será que o Tai e a Sora vão finalmente se entender? Continuem acompanhando! **

**Tsuki Koorime: Nessa situação o dia seguinte foi mesmo terrível! Que bom que vc está gostando da fic! Obrigada pela review! Até o próximo capítulo! Beijinhos! **

**Sweet-Gabizinha: Que bom que vc tá curtindo a fic tanto assim! Obrigada pelo elogio! Beijinhos! **

**Suzumi Hina: A Sora e o Tai dormindo juntos só mesmo em fic, né? Valeu pela review! Beijinhos! **

**Suzuno: O Tai e a Sora continuam enrolando, né? Valeu pela review e até o próximo capítulo! Beijinhos! **

**Rayana Wolfer: É verdade, Tai e Sora são mesmo "o casal" de Digimon, com certeza deviam ter ficado juntos! Obrigada pela sua review! Beijinhos! **

**Mii-chan: Oi! Claro que lembro de você, fico feliz que tenha vindo conferir outras fics minhas, valeu mesmo! Bom saber que vc tá curtindo essa fic também, valeu pela review! Beijinhos! Tô esperando outras reviews suas, viu? **

**Ai-Chan: Pois é, é a modernidade rsrs! As coisas não podem ficar como estão, mas eles são tão teimosos, será que vão ficar juntos? Só lendo pra saber rsrs! Beijinhos! **

**Bjks pra todos! **

**Estelar**


	5. Reflexões

**Capítulo 5 – Reflexões **

_Eu sempre soube que a Sora e o Tai têm tudo pra ficar juntos, não há razão pra eles continuarem fugindo um do outro desse jeito!_ – Mimi pensa enquanto relembra a conversa que teve com Sora.

Flashback: 

– _Sora, você e o Tai precisam admitir o que está acontecendo de verdade! _

– _Mas Mimi, eu tenho medo de que não dê certo e aí vamos ficar pior do que estamos agora, e eu não quero isso... _

– _E por que não daria certo? Está na cara que vocês combinam totalmente! E além disso, se a amizade de vocês for realmente forte, vocês vão superar caso não dê certo. _

_Sora fica pensativa. _

– _Olha Sora, eu só acho que vale a pena tentar... _

Fim do Flashback

– Já que a Sora continua indecisa, acho que vou falar com o Tai, quem sabe ele resolve tomar uma atitude...

* * *

– Oi, Mimi. Que surpresa! A que devo a honra da sua visita? – Tai cumprimenta bem-humorado, ao receber Mimi em seu apartamento.

– Oi, Tai. Essa não é uma visita social, eu vim aqui pra falar sobre a Sora.

– Sobre a Sora? – Tai indaga mudando de expressão – O que você quer falar sobre ela?

– É o seguinte, Tai: eu sei.

– Sabe?

– A Sora me contou tudo.

– Tudo o quê?

– Pode parar de se esquivar, Tai. Eu já sei de tudo o que rolou entre você e a Sora.

– Ok, Mimi. Você já sabe. E daí?

– E daí que eu tentei convencer a Sora de que vocês estão cometendo um erro ignorando seus sentimentos, mas ela continua sendo teimosa!

– Você foi falar com a Sora sobre isso?

– Fui sim, e já que ela continua na mesma eu resolvi vir falar com você. Você precisa tomar uma atitude, Tai!

– Mas Mimi, eu...

– Eu não consigo entender por que vocês não admitem que querem ficar juntos logo de uma vez e param com esse "chove-não-molha"...

– Olha Mimi, não é tão simples quanto parece. A Sora e eu somos amigos há muito tempo e não queremos abalar ainda mais a nossa amizade!

– E você tem certeza de que ainda quer a Sora apenas como amiga, Tai?

Ele não responde. A pergunta de Mimi o deixa desconcertado.

– Só o que eu sei é que é melhor deixar as coisas como estão.

– É a sua decisão?

– É sim.

– Tudo bem então. Eu oficialmente desisto de tentar juntar vocês dois – Mimi diz decidida – _Acho que eles têm razão, talvez seja melhor assim, afinal, os dois querem desse jeito..._

Depois que Mimi vai embora, Tai continua com a pergunta martelando em sua cabeça: _"Você tem certeza de que ainda quer a Sora apenas como amiga?" Não tenho certeza de nada. Só que a Sora é muito importante pra mim. Desde crianças nós sempre estivemos juntos. É até curioso que nunca tenhamos sido um casal. Lembro que na 4ª série, a Kari fez um jogo bobo de "previsão de casamentos" e o resultado foi que a Sora e eu iríamos nos casar no futuro. Na época pareceu uma idéia idiota, mas agora, depois do que houve, parece algo possível, real. Será que pra Sora também parece possível? Ah, eu não sei o que pensar! Acho que vou caminhar um pouco... _

_Lembro que na noite da festa eu tive o pressentimento de que alguma coisa importante ia acontecer; e a Kari até comentou: "Vai ver você vai conhecer a sua alma gêmea..." Alma gêmea... "Todos nós temos o hábito de procurar as coisas longe, quando na verdade o que realmente queremos está mais perto do que a gente imagina..." Sora me disse isso um dia antes da festa; antes de tudo mudar entre a gente. Será que foi mesmo um grande erro o que aconteceu ou foi apenas um empurrãozinho do destino pra nos ajudar a ver a verdade? Quem sabe a Mimi estava certa esse tempo todo? Vai ver a Kari também estava certa, eu posso ter mesmo encontrado a minha alma gêmea naquela festa, mas a diferença é que eu já a conheço há muito tempo..._

Quando está passando pelo parque, Matt encontra Tai sentado em um dos bancos, distraído:

– Oi, Tai. Admirando a paisagem? – Matt cumprimenta se aproximando e sentando-se ao lado de Tai.

– É, eu resolvi vir até aqui pra refletir um pouco...

– Algum problema?

– Não, é só que... bom, aconteceu um lance entre mim e a Sora e agora eu não tenho certeza dos meus sentimentos por ela...

– Então quer dizer que vocês finalmente caíram na real?

– Como assim?

– Ah, Tai, qual é? Era só uma questão de tempo até que vocês dois percebessem o que sentem um pelo outro.

– Vai me dizer que você também acha que a Sora e eu formamos um casal perfeito...

– Isso é óbvio! Você nunca se perguntou por que os seus relacionamentos anteriores não deram certo?

– Os da Sora também não...

– Isso mesmo. Ela terminou comigo porque eu não era o cara certo pra ela. E acho que no fundo ela sabe que esse cara é você...

– Não sei não. Será que isso é mesmo verdade?

– Acho que você deve falar com ela, dizer o que sente; se ela sentir o mesmo, vá em frente – Matt diz se levantando do banco – A Sora é uma garota incrível, não a deixe escapar – ele diz encarando Tai com uma expressão séria – Eu tenho que ir agora. Boa sorte, Tai.

– Obrigado, Matt.

Depois que Matt se afasta, Tai continua sentado no banco por alguns minutos, pensativo.

– Eu preciso saber o que a Sora sente de verdade – ele diz determinado. Em seguida se levanta e segue seu caminho.

Continua...

**Nota da autora: **

**Oi povo! O próximo capítulo será o último, espero que continuem acompanhando! **

**Tsuki Koorime: Oi! Esse capítulo deve ter respondido a sua pergunta, né? O Tai ainda está um pouquinho confuso, mas parece que as coisas vão mudar agora! Obrigada pela review! Beijos!**

**Rayana Wolfer: Oi! A Mimi é mesmo uma peça chave nessa estória! Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo! Obrigada pela review! Beijos! **

**Bjks pra todos! **

**Estelar **


	6. Almas gêmeas

**Capítulo 6 – Almas gêmeas **

_Sexta-feira. Dia em que o Tai e eu nos reunimos pra nossa sessão de filmes semanal. Já fazemos isso há muito tempo, mas devido à nossa delicada situação atual, ele não está aqui hoje. Sinto falta dele... muita. Acho que nunca senti tanto a falta de alguém antes... _– Sora pensa enquanto assiste tv, um tanto distraída, no sofá da sala de seu apartamento – _Queria que tudo estivesse bem entre a gente e que ele estivesse aqui comigo, mas será que eu gostaria de estar com ele como amigo ou como amante? A verdade é que eu queria ter as duas coisas... Se isso fosse possível, é o que eu queria de verdade... _

* * *

Tai caminha a passos rápidos até o apartamento de Sora, com um único objetivo: esclarecer de uma vez por todas a relação entre eles. Ao chegar ao apartamento, ele respira fundo e toca a campainha. Uma vez, duas vezes, e ninguém responde. _Será que não tem ninguém em casa?_ Ele gira a maçaneta e constata que a porta não está trancada. _Sora é tão teimosa! Quantas vezes eu já falei pra ela trancar a porta, isso é perigoso! _

Tai abre a porta devagar e entra; depois de fechar a porta, ele vê Sora dormindo no sofá. Aproximando-se dela, ele acaricia seu rosto levemente e depois a cobre com uma manta, que estava sobre o sofá.

_Você fica linda quando está dormindo..._ – ele pensa depois de sentar-se na poltrona da frente – _Preciso falar com você, mas não quero te acordar... _

Enquanto Sora continua dormindo tranqüilamente, Tai continua a observá-la, sentindo que seus sentimentos estão se tornando mais claros a cada minuto.

_É inacreditável... eu jamais imaginei que poderia me apaixonar por você... _

Algum tempo depois, Sora acorda e fica bastante surpresa ao ver Tai sentado na poltrona à sua frente, observando-a com um sorriso, apoiando o queixo na mão esquerda.

– Tai? O que você está fazendo aqui?

– Eu vim porque precisava falar com você, mas quando toquei a campainha ninguém respondeu. Aí, como a porta estava aberta eu resolvi entrar, mas sabe, você estava dormindo tão tranqüila que eu não quis te acordar...

– E faz tempo que você está aqui?

– Não muito.

– Desculpe ter feito você esperar... você me cobriu?

– E, eu não quis que você sentisse frio...

– Bem, obrigada – Sora responde sentando-se no sofá – Então... sobre o que você quer conversar?

– Sobre a gente. Sobre a nossa relação – Tai responde sério.

Sora desvia um pouco o olhar e aperta as mãos, num sinal de nervosismo.

– Eu não sei o que você quer dizer exatamente...

– Sora... eu pensei muito no que aconteceu entre a gente; pensei bastante, na verdade. Eu tentei entender os meus sentimentos, tentei descobrir o que eu sinto por você realmente...

– E... qual foi o resultado? – Sora pergunta um pouco apreensiva.

– Eu descobri que... eu quero você, Sora. Quero você mais que uma amiga; não posso mais resistir ao desejo de ficar com você...

– Mas Tai...

– Eu sei o que você vai dizer: que aquela noite não foi nada além de um erro, mas isso não é verdade, sabe por quê?

Tai se levanta, senta-se no sofá ao lado de Sora e a beija.

– Porque eu quero assim, desse jeito – ele diz com convicção enquanto ela o observa curiosa.

– Você está falando sério? Quer dizer, tem certeza de que esse é mesmo o caminho certo?

– Eu sei que estamos nos distanciando daquilo que costumávamos ser, mas quero que você saiba que será sempre especial pra mim, sempre...

– Você também vai ser sempre especial pra mim, Tai...

– Então acredite quando eu digo, é assim que eu quero ficar com você... A verdade... é que eu estou apaixonado por você, Sora...

Ela permanece em silêncio, apenas ouvindo cada palavra dele atentamente.

– Eu repensei toda a nossa relação, toda a nossa história até aqui e depois de tanto tempo, finalmente enxerguei a verdade: é evidente que você é a única pra mim. Eu só quero estar com você, Sora. Só que isso depende de você; agora eu preciso saber como você se sente de verdade... – ele diz um tanto ansioso.

– Eu... sinto tanto a sua falta... também quero ficar com você. Você faz parte do meu coração, Tai, acho que eu sempre soube disso; afinal, nós sempre tivemos uma ligação especial e, bom... o que eu estou querendo dizer é... eu também me apaixonei por você... há muito tempo, mas só agora me dei conta disso... É inegável que nós devemos ficar juntos... – ela diz com um sorriso, abraçando Tai e o beijando demoradamente.

Depois de alguns minutos de beijos e carícias sobre o sofá, Sora interrompe o "momento":

– É melhor não nos empolgarmos demais, a minha mãe vai chegar logo...

– Tudo bem, quando ela chegar contamos a novidade pra ela... O que você acha que ela vai dizer quando souber?

– Ah, ela vai achar ótimo, afinal, a minha mãe sempre adorou você...

– E a Mimi, aposto que sei o que ela vai dizer: "Viram só, eu não disse? Eu estava certa o tempo todo!" – Tai diz em tom de brincadeira.

– É, é bem provável que ela diga isso mesmo... – Sora responde dando risada – Mas... tem uma coisa que ainda me deixa preocupada... – ela diz mudando para uma expressão séria.

– E o que é?

– É ótimo nós ficarmos juntos, mas isso significa que não seremos mais amigos?

– Sora... não há razão pra você ficar preocupada.

– Não?

– É claro que não. Nós sempre seremos **Tai e Sora**, não importa o que aconteça, isso nunca vai mudar...

– É, acho que você tem razão... Estou feliz porque finalmente compreendemos os nossos sentimentos...

– Eu também. É incrível como as coisas acontecem, não é?

– É, nós passamos a vida achando que sabemos tudo sobre alguém e em apenas uma noite, tudo muda.

– E você acha que as coisas mudaram pra melhor? – Tai pergunta com um sorriso maroto.

– É claro que mudaram pra melhor! – Sora responde olhando profundamente nos olhos cor de chocolate de Tai – Como um sonho que se tornou realidade... – ela completa sorrindo.

Ele também sorri e a beija apaixonadamente, mais uma vez. Enquanto demonstram seu amor um pelo outro, eles sentem que realmente estão destinados a ficar juntos definitivamente, como almas gêmeas.

**Fim **

* * *

**Nota da autora: **

**Oi gente! Mais uma fic terminada! Obrigada a todos que leram, especialmente à Tsuki Koorime, Rayana Wolfer, Suzuno, Suzumi Hina, Marine Ryuuzaki, Miharu Nakamura, Ai-Chan, Mii-chan e Sweet-Gabizinha pelas reviews! Espero que tenham gostado! **

**Beijos pra todos! **

**Estelar **


End file.
